


Can't an Inspector Dream?

by Kolokan



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolokan/pseuds/Kolokan
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Zenigata Kouichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Can't an Inspector Dream?

Zenigata had been in determined pursuit of his target for a while now. By now, he almost needed to stop and catch his breath, stumbling out of the third floor room of the museum and onto the balcony. What he saw when the balcony came into view brought him to stop in his tracks. His body heaved at his forcibly sudden halt. In the distance, a figure leaned against the pillared railings and overlooked the night sky. It was Lupin.

"Wh… what're you doin', Lupin?" Zenigata confusedly asked, fighting back the urge to spring rambunctiously towards Lupin and cuff him. The sight had been so eerie and bone-chilling that he just couldn't.

"Oh, y'know," Lupin replied quietly, not turning around, still looking at the hyperactively glowing stars in the darkly colored sky.

Not really understanding, Zenigata approached meekly, feeling ashamed for not doing as he should. Is he really interested in the self-reflection of a _criminal?_ When he got close enough, Lupin turned around and flashed him a dorky little smirk. "I was just lookin' at the stars, Pops. I was thinkin' about how they burn so bright, and for so long. Nothing tells a star to keep on burning, it just does. Kinda like you."

Zenigata's cheeks grew warm and his face tinged a pinkish color. To defend himself from shame he averted his gaze now, too. "Lupin," he mumbled softly, tugging at his collar. There was a long, tense pause after this. It ended when Lupin spoke again.

"AHAHAHAHAHA POPS! Can you believe it? You're flattered over a _dream!"_

Negative feelings washed over Zenigata as he heard this: despondency, disappointment, denial. It hurt him so much he felt himself try to make this real. "No, please! Please be real!" he ashamedly pled to the entity that imitated Lupin, sinking downwards pathetically and clutching its knees.

"Haha, I'm not real, I'm not real!" Lupin teased in a sing-song voice, lightly poking the lovesick inspector's nose.

In a cold sweat, Zenigata jerked his entire body upwards and panted. His breathing quickly became normal once again, but he laid a palm on his chest as he faintly recalled his dream. He didn't want to say anything aloud to himself as to not force himself to think anymore about it -- the fact he was in love with Lupin and he'd known it for a while now.


End file.
